Raiders of the Sun
by Geist1321
Summary: When a man seeking immortality decides to use a rival from his past, the Quest are targets once again. But instead of Jonny being the target, Jessie is who he is after. Can these two survive yet another unwanted adventure or will their time be cut short before their relationship can take off. (Takes place after my first two JQ stories)
1. Chapter 1

When a man seeking immortality decides to use a rival from his past, the Quest are targets once again. But instead of Jonny being the target, Jessie is who he is after. Can these two survive yet another unwanted adventure or will their time be cut short before their relationship can take off.

…

I do not own anything from Jonny Quest. I just want to be Jonny Quest but that was a long time ago. . . . . . . . . . . . Fine, I'm lying. I still want to be Jonny Quest.

…

Raiders of the Sun: Chapter 1

This takes place after my first two JQ stories. I used those stories to get into the mindset of doing a full JQ tale so I hope I do this right. Keep in mind both Jonny and Jessie are older, Jonny 16 and Jess 17. It makes it easier for me to write a more young adult tale then a teenage one.

…

After the Halloween party, Jonny and Jessie had a long talk. They decided to take things slow, test the waters sort or speak, to see if the idea of a romantic relationship could actually work for them. They continued to keep it a secret from everyone until they knew how things were going to progress. When they would go out, they would say that they are meeting up with the group but going out to do their own thing. While out they would talk about how things could be different if they were a serious couple, both keeping it in the gray area between best friends and romantic partners.

At first, things seem to be weird but not in a bad way. Small things that both would do to each other started to take on different meanings. Jonny had a habit of putting his chin on her shoulder to look over her when she pointed something out for him. Normally she wouldn't think anything of it, but now she would notice the warmth of his skin and his breath would give her goose bumps on the back of her neck.

For Jonny, physical contact was just a part of their normal routine. Jess taking his hand to drag him off the couch didn't mean much, but now he would purposely trail back so that she had to grab him to make sure he kept up. When she walked in front of him and stopped quickly, he would lightly grab her waist and lightly bump into her and act like he wasn't paying attention and just couldn't stop in time.

It wasn't just the quiet want of physical contact that each of them wanted but dared not tell, Jess realized that during this time Jonny seem to be more adult about a lot of things especially since she knew how Jonny acted when he did go out with other girls in the past. Jonny also noticed small things about Jess. She was more relaxed even when talking about past relationships then she had with other guys as if it was natural for the two to be together.

After returning home one night, both climbed the stairs to their rooms. Since their rooms are across the hall from each other it was no big deal for the two of them to head to bed at the same time. Once they reached their doors they both said goodnight. As they turned to walk into their own rooms Jessie turned back around.

"Hey, Jonny." Calling him just above a whisper.

When he hears her, he turns back around to see Jess at her door looking right at him with a serious look on her face.

"Oh I know that look." Saying in a playful tone. "I swear, I didn't do it."

She shows a smile. "It's not what you did but didn't do. Well, haven't tried to do is a better way to put it."

"I know this won't be a surprise to you but I'm lost."

"Well, you know I'm very straight forward about a lot of things so I'll just say it. Is this getting serious or are we just saying that we're dating to give us a new thrill?"

Jonny gives a quick nod and holds up his finger for one second. He opens his bedroom door and throws his jacket in the room and turns back to her closing the door part way.

"I like to think we are getting serious but I also thought we were taking things really slow. Why do you ask?" Jonny leans on his door frame.

Jessie also tosses her jacket into her room through the already opened door. "Well, here's the thing, I don't know if I'm just comparing what we're doing to the other dates I've been on or what, but every time we've gone out I'm half way expected you to make some kind of pass at me." Jonny can't hide his smile. "What?"

"It's nothing." He answers keeping his smile.

"What?." She asks again.

"Okay, here goes." Jonny takes a breath. "It's to my understanding that the first few dates are suppose to determine the do's and don'ts of the person you are seeing, agreed?"

"Agreed." she nods.

"Well, I know you better then anyone and you know me even more then that. So the first few dates of do's and don'ts just went out the window."

"So what you are saying that if things were different between us from the start, as in no history between us, would you have made a pass at me by now?"

Jonny shifts to the other side of the door frame. "Jess, have you seen yourself in the mirror?" She gives him a puzzled look. He then shakes his head and exhales loudly. "Jess, what I'm trying to say is that you're quite possibility the most beautiful woman I have ever known and if we were just two people going out and not best friends for half of our lives, you would've needed a stun gun to keep me off of you. Would that qualify as making a pass at you?"

Her eyes go wide at his commits letting his words sink in before she answers. "A stun gun?"

He nods. "Possibility needing extra batteries as well."

"HMM." Is all she responds with as she turns to her room walking in, then something registers in her mind what he actually said. She quickly turns around grabbing the door with one hand and the door frame with the other. "Wait! Did you just call me 'the most beautiful woman you know'?"

"Nothing gets by you, huh Ace?"

"You're not trying to lie to me, are you?" Pointing at him.

Jonny stands straight and steps closer to her. "Jess, out of all the things I have done, have I ever been able to lie to you?"

She looks deep into his eyes and knows he's right. Out of everything the two of them have done, he has never lied to her or even tried. She makes no attempt to hide the smile that grows across her face.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your smile." Showing a light smile of his own.

Even though his comment causes her to blush, just looking at him puts her at ease as she allowed her hands to glide down the door and frame. She was about to speak when Jonny surprised her by pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Even though his kiss was gentle it was quick so she never got the chance to react before he pulled his lips away from her but staying close to her.

Jonny couldn't tell what kind of look Jess was showing him. His kiss was spur of the moment, because if he actually thought about it, he would have talked himself out of it. Not knowing what to do he starts to apologize but is quickly cut off when Jess grabs him by his shirt with both hands and pulls him back to her, kissing him. Unlike his kiss, her kiss is full of determination and passion as she keeps an iron grip on him so he can't pull away.

It takes about a half a heartbeat for Jonny to respond wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her so close that she leans forward into him causing him to back step into his bedroom door. When he hits the door it swings open and he looses his footing and falls back to the floor with Jessie on top.

Jess quickly took her hands from Jonny's shirt, stood up and backpedaled to her door and covered her mouth with her hands. Jonny set up against his elbows in a mix of shock and amazement. Jonny wanted to say something but couldn't, but his mouth was trying. Jess' expression goes from embarrassment, over what she just did, to giggling at the sight of Jonny trying to speak. This causes Jonny to laugh as well both keeping their eyes on one another.

As soft laughter calms to smiles with Jess being the first to move as she turns walking into her room then closing the door behind her slowly as she continues to look at Jonny and smile.

"Goodnight, Stud." She says playfully as she closes her door. Once her door is shut, he falls back to the floor with a small thump moving his hands down his face.

"Oh Wow. I'm in trouble." he mumbles to himself dropping his hand back to the floor. Taking a deep breath he lift his head and drops it back to the floor.

...

The next morning Jonny walks down the stairs to find Jessie finishing up breakfast. Both pause when they spot each other and begin to smile. Jonny is the first to quickly break eye contact walking into the kitchen grabbing an apple and stopping at the table where Jess is sitting. Jonny first words to her are in the form of uh's and stutters but he stops to compose himself. This causes Jess to turn away trying not to laugh but brings her attention back to him as he tries to speak again.

"Jess, I think we should talk about last night."

"I thought that's what you were trying to say."

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I prepared myself for this so let's do it." Jess uses her foot to kick out the chair beside her for Jonny to sit down.

Jonny takes a deep breath leaving his apple on the counter and walks around to her and stops at the chair pausing for only a moment, then he walks past the chair, straight to her placing his hands on her neck lifting her head and embracing her in a full kiss.

Even though Jessie was caught off guard, it didn't take her long to return Jonny's kiss. She closes her eyes and lifts her hands to Jonny's neck trying to pull him even closure deepening their kiss. While Jess is still planted in her chair and her arms now wrapped around his neck, she slightly opens her mouth against his causing him following suit. She wildly slips her tongue in his mouth searching for his.

With Jessie now in control having her arms locked around him, Jonny now makes his move wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the chair placing her on top of the table. Jess slowly hooks her legs behind his as they slow their kiss to something more passionate. When Bandit decides to speak out with a whining bark, they slowly pull their lips apart keeping their foreheads touching and their grip on each other. Jessie and Jonny both completely out of breath but still try to speak at the same time.

"You first." Jonny whispers out.

"Oh, WOW." Jess whispers out in one breath.

Jonny smiles. "I said the same thing last night." He pauses for a moment. "So does this means 'going slow' just went out the window as well?

Jessie also out of breath. "Well, I don't know but. . . Yes." Answering with a smile.

"Are we're still keeping this a secret?" Questions Jonny.

"Unless you want my dad to kill you."

"If he does find out, I'll die a happy man."

"Stop joking Jonny. You've probably done this countless times."

"Last night I had the most amazing kiss in the world from the most amazing girl in the world and this just blew last night out of the water."

"I can agree with that." Jess breaths out before kissing him once again.

During mid-kiss Jonny pulls away looking at Jess. "Where's our parents!" The question snapping into his mind.

Jess startled by his actions before realizing what he just asked. "It's okay Jonny. They went into town to pick up a few things for Thanksgiving."

Jonny lets out a heavy sigh. "Oh Thank God. I want to enjoy every moment with you I can."

"We're making out not getting married." Jonny doesn't answer her, he just smiles.

"You know what, don't say anything. I don't want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"You sure, I may even be willing to wear that white tux you keep harping about."

Jess laughs sitting up on the island but still keeping her hands on the back of his neck. "You remember that? I'm impressed."

"I remember everything you tell me, Jess. You've always been that important to me."

"I always did find that odd that you couldn't really remember what you and your dates talked about but you could remember what I told you over a year ago."

"I guess I had other priorities back then." He moves closer to her kissing her neck.

She tilts her head over allowing better access. "You are going to be the one that gets us in trouble, Jonny Quest." Jess holding the word 'are'.

"And I don't hear you stopping me, do I, Jessie Bannon." Jonny leans forward kissing Jess once again. This kiss is slow and meaningful both enjoying the moment.

Jess is the one who pulls away but still keeping her eyes close. "I think we need to slow down, hotshot."

Jonny nods. "I think you're right or I will get us in trouble." He answers with a smile. "You do have a stun gun, right?"

She lets out a small giggle. "Let's just separate for a few, recollect ourselves." Jess unfolding her legs and arms from around him and using her hands on his chest to lightly push him back.

Jonny nods again as he moves his hands slowly from around her waist sliding them down the outside of her legs to her knees before pushing himself back away from her. Jess reacts with his hands moving on her by taking in a sharp breath as his hands travel down her sides and legs even biting her lower lip as his thumbs slide down the top of her thighs. When he's clear, Jess hops down quickly passing him heading towards the way out.

"I'm heading upstairs. I'll be back in a few." Jess stopping at the kitchen archway looking back at him waiting to see if he responds.

"Yeah, sure Jess. I'll . . um . . I'll stay here and uh and put my head in the freezer for a while." He thumbs behind him to the freezer. Jess just smiles and nods before walking out and up stairs with Bandit following behind her.

Jonny doesn't make it to the freezer instead he drops his arms on the counter where he left his uneaten apple, placing his head on top of his arms letting out a huge sigh. 'If being around Jess doesn't kill me, Race will.' Jonny tells himself.

...

Jess makes it to her room, opening the door and walking straight to her bed dropping herself on it and grabbing her body pillow letting out a large sigh of her own. 'I can't believe that just happened, again.' Jess telling herself before she hears Bandit beside her bed. She taps on the bed for Bandit to jump up and replaces her body pillow for him. "Did you know about this, your master's plan to make me fall for him. I bet you did." Jess scratching his head.

While being loved on, Bandit hears a noise and works himself out of Jessie's arms stopping at the foot of the bed and growling. "What is it, boy?" A man in full tactical gear turns into the door way holding a pistol looking directly at Jess as a second man walks up from behind.

Bandit barks loud before a dart flies into him from the pistol from the man. He steps aside and the second man steps forward with rifle in hand pointing at Jess.

"You're coming with us Miss Bannon." Comes from the man with the pistol dropping it and pulling another.

...

From down stairs, Jonny hears Bandit barking before going silent. His head shoots up from his arms with a gut feeling that something is wrong. "Jessie." Is all he has time to say to himself before the back door is kicked in and two men charge in, both head to toe in tactical gear.

Jonny reacts quickly rushing the first man in, grabbing his rifle by the barrel and pointing it up striking the guy across the jaw with a right hook. He then grabs him by the vest shoving him against the wall to his left opening the door way for the second man. Because of the tight quarters of the back entrance the second man can't target him with his rifle so Jonny spartan kicks the second man back outside the door as he keeps his grip of guy one. Jonny then steps back into the kitchen pulling the guy one with him and ramming him head first into the island bar knocking him out. This puts him right beside the stove where a sauce pan is sitting. Jonny grabs the pan and turns to see the second man with rifle entering the kitchen. Jonny uses his left hand and pushes the rifle away from him opening the rifleman up for Jonny to swing the pan nearly taking the guy's head off. After the second gun man falls, he drops the pan and jumps over the two men and runs through the kitchen door to spot the other two holding Jessie at the bottom of the staircase with a rifle pointing at him.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Quest." The kidnaper tightens his grip on Jess. "Where are my other men?" Jonny just stares him down.

"No matter. We got what we came for. We're going out the front." The man with Jess backs out the front door with the rifleman following as guard watching Jonny who also follows keeping his distance.

"Mr. Green, lets take the Mustang." The rifleman lowers his weapon and moves to Jessie's car and checks the door. When it opens, Green gets into the drivers seat and uses a multi-tool to break the key switch to turn it starting the car.

"Good to go, Mr. Red." Green says getting out.

"Good, and don't forget to trash the bike." Mr. Green turns his rifle to Jonny's motorcycle and puts two rounds in the motor then turns back to zip ties Jessie's hands in front or her. Then turns back to the car and climbs in the back holding her zipped up hands he pulls Jess in the backseat. When Jess is in the car Mr. Red he turns his pistol on Jonny covering him. Mr. Red then pushes the seat back and gets in. He puts the car in reverse and backs up away from Jonny to put more distance from him then turns the car putting it in drive then speeding down the private drive toward the open highway.

As soon as the car starts to drive away, Jonny bolts towards the far garage and opens the first door revealing the black V8 Mustang he's been working on since Jessie's birthday. Jonny pushes the toolbox out of the way and pulls off the tool blanket from under the hood, slams the hood shut and jumps in starting the car. The car sounds rough but is running as Jonny slams the car into first and drops the clutch spinning both rear tires, the car shooting out of the garage to chase after Jess.

Jonny hits the main road sliding the car sideways as he comes out of the driveway. As his speed increases so does the temperature gauge of the car as well as an assortment of warning light across the dash, Jonny reaches into his pocket and pulls his cell hitting the center button.

"Iris online." His phone lights up.

"Iris, Emergency Call for Lieutenant Davis."

"Contacting Lieutenant Davis using emergency protocols." His phone calls out flashing a police badge on the screen.

After a few moments a voice comes through Jonny's phone. "This is Davis, go ahead."

"Davis, Jonny Quest. Four men just broke into my house. Two of them are down. The other two grabbed Jessie and is now heading west on Mountain View Road about 20 minutes outside of town."

Davis shoots up from his desk. "Are you serious?"

"No it's April Fool's, Yes I'm serious!"

"DISPATCH!" Davis calls out from his office. "Send all units to Mount View Road to set up a road block just outside of town. Chase in progress heading west." Davis speaks back into his phone. "What can you tell me Jonny?" Davis grabs his jacket off the wall and heads towards the exit. "And send someone over to the Quest Compound." He yells out to the Dispatch office as rushes out the door.

"Four men total. Professionals using call signs as names; armed with automatic weapons. Two out cold trying to get me. The remaining two grabbed Jess and her car. I'm chasing them now but I don't know how much longer this thing will hold out. She's overheating bad and wasn't ready for the road let alone a car chase at 80 miles per hour."

Davis opens his car door and gets in. "Jonny just stay on them and don't give them the option of slowing down. If they turn off the main road there's no telling where they can go so don't give them that choice. We'll be waiting for you at the roadblock so keep pushing them but be careful."

"See you there, L.T." Jonny hits the end call button.

…

As Jonny gets close enough to be seen in the rear view mirror, Mr. Green calls out from the back seat. "Mr. Red, we may have a problem."

"What is it?" Red questions, keeping his eyes forward.

"Black Mustang coming up fast."

Jess speaks out from the back seat. "Here's Jonny." Smiling brightly as Green looks over to her.

"Jonny? Where did he get another car?" Red said out loud.

"When he built this one for me." Jess answers.

"Jesus this kid is a pain in the ass." Red announces.

"And he's catching up. You might want to go faster." Green informs him.

"It won't work, that car is built for racing. We're planning to rally race with that beast and now you're being chased by it." Jess tells them in confidence.

Red is trying his best to push Jessie's car but the black beast behind them keeps gaining. Frustrated he hits the steering wheel with his right hand. "Fuck. This was supposed to be a simple Snatch and Grab. Get the girl and get out."

"Well, it looks like we woke the dragon, Red." Green looking back at the black Mustang.

Jessie shakes her head at Green. "Dragon? No, not Jonny. He's more like a wolf. Just when you think you've lost him, he'll always find a way to track you down."

"Not if we put a bullet in him." Green responds as he pulls his sidearm.

As they get closer to town, Red notices the road block of police cars.

"GREEN! Roadblock ahead. Get ready to engage."

"Roger tha. . . .ACK!" Red quickly looks back to see Jess chop Green in the neck catching his wind pipe. Green drops his gun as Jess takes him by the shoulder and introduces him to the built in roll cage of her car, repeatedly.

When she notices that Green is out, she turns her sights on Red. Jess throws her arms over him and starts to choke Red using the zip ties around her wrist. Now struggling with Jess and almost at the road block, Red hits the brakes sliding the car sideways just in front of the police cars blocking the road. Jonny follows suit blocking Jessie's car in the middle. Jonny jumps out and runs to the driver's side of the car opening the door seeing Jess chocking the life out of Red as the police rushes the car coming up behind Jonny, Davis being among them.

"Could someone get this bastard out of my car before I kill him!" Jess tells the group of on lookers with anger in her voice.

"Sure thing Ace." Jonny steps to the side. "You heard the Lady." The police raid the car pulling him out after Jessie removes her hands from his neck, the police pinning Red on the round.

With Red out of the car and now cuffed, Jonny pulls the latch on the seat to help Jess out of the back. He pulls his pocket knife and cuts the straps. As he does, she throws her arms around Jonny hugging him tight. "You're awesome, Jess."

"Why yes I am." Telling him as she loosens her grip around him.

"If you keep this up, you won't need me to rescue you anymore." He tells her in a playful tone.

She lightly pops him in the chest with her right hand followed with a point of her finger. "You better be joking."

"Of course I am. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"That's one amazing girl you got there, Jonny." Davis pipes up from behind the couple.

"Oh yeah she is." Jonny looks over at him but still keeps his arms around Jess.

"Umm, Jonny." Jess speaks up as she lightly pushes away from him.

Jonny looks back at her. "Yeah Jess."

Jess points at the black Mustang. "Your car's on fire."

Jonny looks over at his car and without skipping a beat. "AWE MAN." As he sees black smoke and small light of flame from under the hood. "Anyone got a fire extinguisher?"

As two police men run toward Jonny's car, one with the extinguisher to put out the flames.

"See, I told you she wasn't ready." Jonny motions at his smoking Mustang.

"I'll call a tow truck." Davis turns and walks back to his car shaking his head and letting loose a deep laugh.

…

Jonny and Jessie answer questions to one of the patrol officers as the tow truck loads up the black Mustang. When the driver calls out that he's ready to go, the cops release the two teens and they climb into Jess' Mustang to drive back home with Jonny driving. He doesn't take long to break the silence.

"Question?" Jonny speaks up from the driver's seat.

"Answer." Jessie returns with a smile.

"Most of the time it's my fault when things like this happen, right?" Jess nods "So what did you do?"

"You of all people should know that I don't do anything to provoke anyone." Jess not hiding her smile as her words drip with sarcasm.

"Sure you don't." Jonny slowly nods as he stares at the road.

"Well it has been a while since we last pissed anyone off." Jonny stressing the word 'has'. "You know just once I would like to have a normal life longer then 5 minutes." Jonny being serious for once.

Jess turns to look at him. "Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?"

"No, I'm serious Jess. . . . . Wait, did you just call me your boyfriend?" He shoots a look over to her.

Jessie's eyes go wide and she quickly turns away from him. "No I didn't." Jess speaking fast as her face starts to turn red.

Jonny now sporting a large Dennis Quaid style smile. "I think you did, at least that is what I thought I heard. I could be mistaken but I don't think so. You know how my mind works so if I'm wrong about that, you better correct me quick."

Jess refuses to answer so Jonny turns back to being serious and slowly drops his smile and holds out his hand for hers. "Sorry, Jess. I don't mean any harm by teasing you. It's just you never use that word even when you talked about the guys you've dated, yet it seemed so easy for you to say it to me."

She looks down and places her hand in his then looks up at him. "Well, I have a lot more invested in you then I did with them." Jess starts to show a smile. "Plus every guy I dated was pissed at you because I was spending more time with you then with them or they thought I was sleeping with you while going out with them."

Jonny does a double take at her. "WHA?!" The car starts to run over the reflectors on the side of the road.

"Jonny, guard rail." Jess says calmly.

Jonny looks forward and puts the car back between the lines. "Are you serious?" Jess nods. "They thought we were sleeping together? How come I never heard of this?"

"Because I took care of it before rumors could spread." She cast a side look over to him and smiles. Jonny knew that smile all too well.

"Well, that would explain the looks I got from most of the guys at school." Jonny takes a moment. "So, how long have we been sleeping together?"

She knows his question is purely sarcastic. "Months. I had one guy even try to blackmail me with it."

"Blackmail, how?"

"He told me that if I didn't do certain things for him, he would tell the school that he caught the two of us, at school, having sex."

Jonny's eyes go wide. "And what did you do about it?"

"I massaged his balls with my foot."

He couldn't help but to tighten his grip a little on Jessie's hand. "Oooh. That had to hurt, wait a minute, you're not talking about Billy Wright, are you?

"Oh yeah. He's the one."

"So that's why he was out of school for a week." She nods. "Damn Jess, I'm glade I'm not on your bad side."

"I also told him that you would do much worst to him if I ever told you what he just tried to do."

"Wow, and here I thought you were so sweet and innocent."

"Sweet and innocent, you just wait until we get pass the 'making out phase' and into the rough stuff."

Jonny drops his smile for a blank stare looking directly at her. In which she returns the same look to him. It only takes a moment before both of them crack and start laughing.

Soon after Jonny makes the next comment. "When that does happen, I won't have to worry about Race anymore."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because, you'll be the death of me, not him."

"Aw, come on hotshot. Afraid you can't handle me."

"I don't want to handle you, Jess. 5 minutes, 5 months, 5 years from now, I always want to be surprised by you and so far, you've never failed to do so. Not once." He brings up her hand and kisses the back it then sets it back down on her lap.

Jessie looks over at him and can't believe that this is coming out of him. The reckless teen who she has known for years to become a hopeless romantic over night. Whatever this was, she was quickly realizing that he's also able to surprise her after all this time, and she wanted more.

...

They follow the tow truck back to the house and as the tow truck makes the turn into the Quest Compound driveway, a black SUV pulls up behind the red Mustang, hits it from behind at a low speed and pushes the car into the guard rail pinning the car and crushing it in place. Before Jess and Jonny could react, two armed men, one of each side of the car open the doors and pull both teens out.

The tow truck driver sees the crash and gets out of his truck but stops in his tracks when he sees the men and the weaponry. Jonny and Jess are both pushed against the SUV; their hands secured with zip ties and then pushed to the rear hatch and tossed in the back.

One man walks up to the truck driver and hands him a large package.

"Make sure the family gets this." The SUV pulls away from the Mustang and stops beside the man. He opens the passenger door stepping in and opens the glove box and takes a grenade and pulls the pin. "You may want to run." He addressed the truck driver.

The driver takes off and runs down the drive way hoping that the cops are still at the house, the man pitches the grenade into Jessie's car and the SUV speeds off just before the grenade explodes destroying the Mustang.

…

…

End of chapter one, and this is why those two can't have nice things. But for me, I never was too crazy about the Mustang unless you're talking classic. So I had a little fun with destroying these two cars. Call it a guilty pleasure. Please let me know how I'm doing. I know the fandom is small for JQ but I am happy to see the small few of us still out there.


	2. Chapter 2

I've got great reviews on the first chapter and also a little advice from WadeWells on sticking to my guns or should I say outline, so thank you for that. Well, I'm about to show a little of my past with this chapter but don't worry, I've toned it down a lot, but if the military lingo becomes overbearing please let me know so I can cut it back again. Thanks for reading and just one more thing. . . . any advice is very welcomed.

...

Raiders of the Sun: Chapter 2

...

The out of shape tow truck driver runs towards the Quest Compound with the determination of an Olympic athlete the entire length of the driveway. You can barely see the smoke rising off Jessie's Mustang due to the distance as the driver reaches the front door slamming his hands furiously against the double doors.

From inside, Race jumps at the sound of the knocks at the door. He rushes to the door and swings it open to see the tow truck driver fall into the house completely out of breath. Race kneels down to check on him as the others come running. Every sharp exhale the driver takes, he's repeating the same two word over and over still having a death grip on the package.

"Kids….Taken…..Kids" The driver lifts the package to Race who takes it. He quickly passes the package off and bolts out the door looking down the driveway seeing the black smoke coming from the road.

"Benton, the kids!" Race yells out as he runs to his car. The two Police officers follow suit to their patrol car.

When the car starts up, Race spins the tires doing a U-turn speeding down the drive with the cops following. Benton is checking on the driver still laying a the door then calls for Iris.

"Iris online." As a touch panel lights up by the door. "Emergency. We need an ambulance and contact Davis at the police department."

"Emergency protocols activated."

…

With the fire department packing up and what's left of Jessie's car loaded on a tow truck, Benton, Race, LT. Davis, and a few officers are gathered around the conference table with Race opening the package that was given to the driver.

Inside is a small stack of photos and a small digital recorder. He passes the pictures to Benton who lays them out on the table. The pictures are of Jonny and Jessie during their secret dates with each other. The pictures don't imply anything but the time and date stamps on them do, showing that they have been following the couple for nearly a month. Race hooks it up to a speaker box mounted to the center of the table and hits play.

"Hey Racer, long time no see." Race's eyes go wide at the sound of the mans voice. "I guess you realized by now that I'm not dead. So how's the wife and kid? Oh wait, that's right, your divorced and I have your daughter. Anyway, now that I have your attention let me just make things clear for you. This is not ransom or some Lifetime B.S. that you'll see on the telly, this is revenge, plain and simple. It took a while but I was finally in the perfect position to pull this off. By now, I imagine you're wishing you confirmed your kill instead of just leaving me to die, well paybacks a bitch, my friend. I can still call you my friend right, or did that also end when you shot me in the back. Well, right about now we should be flying south for the winter so I'll let you go. Oh right the pictures, almost forgot. The pics you have are over the past month, and from the look of things your daughter and young Mr. Quest have been getting really close, if you know what I mean. But don't worry, I'm sure my boss will take good care of her up until she's sacrificed, and if his hair brain scheme does work, the boy will join her. I've always wanted to live forever. C-ya around, Racer." The recording ends with him laughing as Race slams his hand on the table.

"Son of a Bitch!" Race yells out.

"Race, I know you're angry but this guy has our kids." Benton is quick to speak out. "Who is this man and why is he doing this?"

Race takes a breath. "His name is Michael Turner and he's a former I-1 agent turned rogue." Race runs his hands through his hair. "When we found out he was selling weapons and intel using I-1 connections, he was targeted for termination and I got the assignment."

"Then what's this about you shooting him in the back?" Davis asked.

"Because I did. He was making a deal with a Mexican Cartel when I executed the order. I shot him in the back with a M24 bolt action rifle."

"How in the hell did he live through that?" Davis responses.

"I don't know but I can't wait to do it again."

"Before that, we need to find him, Race." Benton interjects. "Lets run the recording through Iris to see if she can pick up any background noises."

"He also said some key words about the kids." Race adds. "Living forever and sacrifices are not used in everyday conversation. Also he has a boss and their flying south. So even if they stay away from major airports and fly under the radar, they would still have to prep the plane."

"Which means fuel and a place to land that's close by." Benton follows up.

"I'll get on the horn and get my men to start searching for possible landing areas." Davis heads for the door.

"I'll place a call to I-1 for more support." Race also heads out the door.

Benton begins to type on the touch screen keyboard on the table and uploads the recording to Iris, then starts bringing up real time satellite images of the surrounding area trying to see if he can pick up any flight traffic outside regular flight patterns.

...

Jonny and Jessie are pulled out of the back of the SUV and forced to walk down hill towards the water front. They both look around to identify their surroundings as they are pushed forward. When reaching the beach they spot a seaplane just off shore. Both teens know that trying to escape would be pointless judging by the amount of firepower that these men are carrying, so it would be safer just to ride this one out until they can come up with a plan that didn't involve getting shot.

As they are pushed onto a small boat, face down, they are shuttled to the seaplane and loaded on board. Once strapped in, each of them gets a pressure injection in the neck.

"Ouch." Jonny was the first to get injected. Followed by Jessie.

"Ah, that hurts." Jess calls out. "You know, needles are less painful."

"Quiet you two. The drugs should kick in soon." The lead man speaks out as he steps pass to check on the pilot.

"So what did we do to piss you off?" Jessie couldn't help to ask.

"You two did nothing to piss me off, Miss Bannon." The man takes a seat in front of them.

"Then what did we do to piss your boss off?" Jonny follows up Jessie's question.

"As far as I know, also nothing."

"Then who are you?" Jonny starts the question and Jessie finishes. "And what do you want?"

The man looks over to one of his gunmen and points at the two teens then looks back.

"Do you two always finish each others statements, or only when you two are kidnapped together?" Another gunmen leans over to the man and whispers into the leaders ear.

"Good, good. Make the call and we will meet him their." Then he turns his attention back.

"You two getting sleepy yet?" Jonny and Jess both just look at him showing no signs of the drug taking effect yet. "Wow, I'm impressed. You two must have been drugged a lot when kidnapped. I also got a kick out of the way you two handled yourselves against my first team. Does I-1 know that Racer providing military training to kids?"

"So that's who you are?" Jess cuts in as her eyes start to get heavy.

"And why you want her and not me." Now Jonny's voice is starting to soften. "Don't you know revenge is a sucker's game?" Jonny starts to succumb to the drug as well.

"Wow you two are good. Well before you pass out, the name is Turner. Michael Turner and yes this is all about revenge." Jessie starts to fade out leaning against Jonny's shoulder with Jonny going as well. "Night kids."

...

Back at the compound, the conference table has become organized chaos as pictures, intel reports from I-1, and several empty coffee cups line the table. Race is doing what he can to try to piece together the last 10 years since his assignment to remove Mike Turner from the living world. Where would he have gone, how he survived and who would be willing to hire him to do this. Benton has been monitoring all air traffic and looking up information about human sacrifice and immortality. Both men have been working for nearly two and a half hours accomplishing what takes an intelligence team several days to achieve.

Davis hangs up on his cell phone as he walks into the conference room and gets the attention of the two men. "Race, Dr Quest; I'm sorry to report that I've hit a dead end on my side of things."

"Well Doc, I think we need to compare notes on what we have. See if there is a connection."

"Not a bad Idea Race." Benton brings up a map of North and Central America. "The biggest connection I have found with human sacrifice and immortality in the southern region is two main civilizations, the Aztec and the Mayans. Both performing sacrifices for everything from crop harvest to war."

Benton brings up the virtual map of Central America mainly the Aztec area of civilization. "I do believe that the Aztec story of Coatlicue would be the closest idea to immortality. There are several articles loosely describing a ritual of an honored warrior sacrificing a child and eating the heart to gain immunity to death." Benton opens up several articles of Coatlicue then turns away from the display to the others. "Legend has it that any warrior who completed this ritual, has never fallen in battle no matter his injuries." '

The gears in Race's head began to turn. "Aztec, Aztec, I read something about that in one of the intel files from I-1." Race begans shifting through the mountain of paper on the table. "Here it is." He passes the file over to Benton. "Turner was making a deal with a Mexican drug lord the night I shot him. He was known for making exchanges and deals at highly populated areas mainly Aztec temples that were open to tourist. Even sending samples of his product to the States using small figurines you can buy at the temples."

Benton reads the name on the file then studies his picture. Raul Santiago Jr. is an older man, some where in his 50's. Bald but built around 240 pounds. Benton looks back at Race. "It says here that he was an enforcer before he became a Cartel leader. Known as 'El Chacal' the Jackal."

"That's right Doc. After his boss was killed, he fought his way to the top removing anyone that got in his way." Race showing concern in his voice thinking that this was the man who would soon have his daughter.

"This looks like the best lead we have so far. Any ideas?" Benton picking up on Races worry.

"I still have some friends in the Intelligence game. I can pull some strings and see if we can get a location on Santiago." Race leans over and picks up his cell and places a call then hits speaker as the call goes through.

After a few rings a woman answers. "This is Sandra." From the sound of her soft voice, she could be in her early 30's. You can hear typing from her side of the call.

"Hey Sandy, it's Race." Race is very monotone with his introduction.

"Hey Sugar, you calling to let me know your heading to Washington to see me?" Her soft voice now dropping just a touch lower almost purring.

"I wish this was a personal call but I'm in a jam and I need a large favor from you."

"Wow, I've never heard you like this before. This must be serious."

"Very. I need everything you got up until now on Raul Santiago Jr." Race pauses for a moment. "He may have taken Jessie and Dr. Quest's son, Jonny."

Everything goes quiet on Sandy's side. "He has Jessie and Jonny?"

"Very good chance."

Typing continues on her side of the line but much faster. "Give me twenty minutes and you'll have everything we got."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"No, you owe me for standing me up last time you called. I'm doing this for them."

"Thanks again, Sandy." He then hangs up the phone the looks over to Benton. "This is going to be the longest twenty minutes of our lives."

"I'm sure it will pay off, Race. It has to." Benton being supportive as best as he can.

…

Just before the Twenty minute mark, Race gets a phone call on his cell. He quickly hits answer. "Go for Race."

"It's Sandy, you are not going to believe this. According to Intel, Santiago is still in Mexico, but one of his front companies just chartered a private jet form Knox County Airport in Maine to Mexico. The flight left over two hours ago, that's got to be it."

Race lifts his hand and spins one finger around signaling to gather gear and get ready to move. "Thanks Sandy. If there's anything you need from here on out, you call me."

"Hold your horses, cowboy; I'm not finished. My brother is assigned to a Ranger unit on loan to the DEA. I'm getting him to meet you when you land."

Race stops in his tracks. "Wow. Extra help is always good. You just blew my mind little lady."

"Wait until you come back to Washington. Bye Race." Sandy hangs up the phone.

Race pockets his cell and starts out the door with Benton. "Sandy's brother is stationed out there with a Ranger unit. She's getting him to meet us when we land."

"Good, lets get going, Race. I don't want our kids in there hands any longer."

…

The five hour flight to the Mexican boarder then another five hours to a small landing field outside Mexico City city limits is the final destination of Benton's private jet. As the plane comes to a stop on the strip, there waiting are two casually dressed men sporting military style haircuts just in front of a four door Jeep Wrangler. As the two men depart the plane the two men waiting approach.

"Morning, I'm Staff Sargent Andy Colemen, Sandy's brother; and this is Sargent Anders." He holds out his hand and Benton is the first to shake his then Anders with Race following. "The Jeep behind us is our transport and we need to move quickly. Things have become time sensitive."

"What do you mean by that Staff Sargent." Race questioning in a very authoritative voice.

"I can explain, Sir. First we need to get going. Anders you drive." Coleman and Benton enter the Jeep on the passenger side while Race and Anders on the drivers.

As the Jeep pulls away Colemen turns back to face the back seat and passes out two file folders, one for each.

"Please excuse the lack of formalities but as I mentioned this had become time sensitive. Please open the jackets that I just handed to you. Operation 'Lost Souls' is the retrieval of two American citizens, Jonathan Quest and Jessica Bannon."

"Wait." Race interrupts the Sargent. "Are you saying that our kids being taken is now a sanctioned military operation?"

"Yes sir, I am. It's my understanding that the entire family, including the dog, has Top Secret clearance and knowledge of multiple military projects that are still active as of 2200 hours last night. So their kidnapping is now considered a breach of military and or government security and all assets must me recovered ASAP."

"Jesus, SGT. What are you plans for us, then." Race questions

"Dr Quest will be stationed at ComOpps, thats Command Operations for the Doc, and you will be reissued your field rank and go in with the recovery team." Colemen motions to Race. "I will command Alpha Team while SGT Anders will command Bravo Team as backup."

Colemen turns a few pages in his file folder. "If you will join me on page four, these are drone images of the surrounding San Jaun Teotihuacan municipality also known as the Valley of Mexico. Heat signatures show a lot of movement in the upper ridge of the Valley. There is a large cave structure along the entire valley. Most are small dead end caves but some do connect into each other."

Colemen turns to the next page. "The following page is current information on Raul Santiago Jr. Known drug cartel and weapons dealer. Sources tell us that he uses these caves for trafficking his goods. Santiago is as ruthless as they come by making examples of those who cross him. The DEA has been tracking him for about five years but have only able to capture his _lieutenants who, of course, never talk._

 _Anders cuts in. "Due to suicide or contract termination."_

 _"Right." Colemen answers then returns to his briefing. "We do have a possible location on where they may have taken the assets the only problem is due to its location we can't drop in without being seen."_

 _"So we're going in on foot?" Race questions the First SGT._

 _"Correct Sir. Both teams are ready to roll. They're waiting for us."_

 _"Then I suggest you drive faster SGT." Benton pulling the attention of everyone._

 _Anders quickly looks back at Dr. Quest the back to Colemen._

 _"You heard the man, double time." Anders then picks up the pace._

 _..._

It takes a half an hour to reach the Command Center as the Jeep comes to a quick stop and all passengers quickly dismounts and head in. Race follows Anders to receive his gear and Colemen introduces Benton to Captain Osborne who is in charge of the operation. After the formal introductions are done, Race makes his way back to the group with Anders for breifing.

When the Captain finishes the briefing she dismisses the group but calls Benton and Race to stay.

Dr. Quest, Race, I would like to know that I have no intention of letting Santiago escape. We will get those kids back home. I promise.

Race nods and heads out with the unit.

"Thank you Captain for doing this for us." Benton comments. "I know from experience that most military personal don't like the idea of civilians being put on a higher priority then actual operations."

"Not for me, Doc. I started my career as an MP, protecting families at home while others went to war. So the way I'm looking at it, I'm returning to what got me here in the first place. Now lets get those kids home."

…

…

Note: This chapter is a little on the short side. I've been working way too much to put in the time I want to in this story so I wanted to post something to let you know that I am working on this whenever I possibly can. Thanks for reading ~ John.


	3. Chapter 3

…

Welcome to the final chapter. This was going to be a five chapter story but everything came together so well that three chapters is all it took. I'm okay with that, it's more my style until I can come up with a short novel style of story. Until then, TV episodes for all. Oh I don't speak Spanish, only German so hello Google translate.

...

Raiders of the Sun: Chapter 3

...

Jonny and Jessie are lead into a cave entrance and travel down a dimly lighted cave until they reach a hollowed out section. Generator is running off to the side and a long makeshift table is in the center of the room with a large group of guys who are focused on a man wearing a white jacket and pants who is speaking to the men in Spanish.

As the kids are pushed closer they are stopped just before reaching the table and pushed down to their knees. Their hands still tied behind their back both scanning the room counting people, exits and gear as they make mental notes to themselves different plans of escape.

The man in the white jacket stands up from the table and makes his way over to the kids. This guy has a good bit of weight on him but it looks like he has a lot more muscle then fat. He stops just in front of them looking down at the two.

"Do you know who I am?" The man has a very thick Spanish accent.

"The new owner of Taco Bell?" Jonny's quick wit coming out. Jess snickers.

"You should have more respect, young man." The man is not amused.

"You shouldn't try to demand respect from those you kidnap." It's Jessie's turn to speak up.

He smiles and speaks Spanish to his men. "Me gusta cabezas rojas. Son luchadora." (I like red heads. Their feisty.) He laughs and so does his men.

"Desátame y yo te mostraré luchadora." (Untie me and I'll show you feisty.) Jessie response.

The group stops laughing as the man looks back at her.

"My mother's Colombian. Problem with that?"

"No, not at all senorita." He gives her a devilish smile. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Nope. No meal and the in-flight movie was horrible." Jonny again quick to answer.

"Plus Turner wouldn't shut up talking about my dad this and my dad that." Jess making fun of him.

"You might want to keep an eye on him." Jonny adds. "If he has a man crush on Race, he could cause problems. There was this one movie with Arnold…." Jonny was cut off.

"Shut it, gringo." He tells him calmly.

"I'm just talking about Arnold." Jonny mumbles.

"Damn right." Jess response while turning to Jonny. Both giving each other a smile.

"Enough." He turns to the table. "How long do we have until we leave."

"Two hours, Santiago." Turner answers.

"Good. Gag both of them and keep them close. I don't want them trying anything."

…

About an hour later, Race and Alpha team make their way on foot to a cave entrance. At first the team wasn't sure if they finally found the correct cave until a man in hiding lights a cigarette then another walks out.

"Gotcha." Race turns to the SGT and uses hand signals to identify the two guards. Colemen nods and directs a two man team to take them out as they move closer.

The two guards are now moving back and forth from the entrance to the small 10 foot drop off in front of the cave. When both guards reach the edge to look out they don't notice the two Rangers below, armed with knives, and in perfect timing, both grab the belts of the guards with their off hand and pull them off the edge.

Once clear the team moves inside. They follow the packed foot trail left by the security detail about 50 yards to a Y split. Taken the path most traveled, they come to a cut out in the cave that's set up like a small barracks. Seeing that it dead ends the team decides to back track until a small tin can rolls into the middle of the pack.

"Flash!" one of the Rangers yell out. Everyone turns away and closes their eyes tight as a loud 'POW' echoes through the cave. Since the team is cornered the sound is five times worse then it should be. Even though their ears are ringing they try their bast to refocus and regroup until they see the large group of ten men pointing weapons at them. Two to one odds are not good for the team especially now that they are partly blind and can't hear anything, they do the only thing they can and slowly remove their hands away from their weapons.

The Cartel men remove the teams weapons and have them kneeling in the middle of the barracks room until Turner shows up and to his surprise spots Race among them.

"Well, well, well. Do my eyes deceive me? How ya doing Racer." Turner just smiling brightly.

"Turner." Is all Race says.

"With a Ranger team as well. You must have called in a lot of favors for this."

"How did you know we where here?" Race questioned.

"You know, you would be amazed on what a $200 dollar laptop and a few wireless motion sensors can do for you. It's your fault for living in a high tech environment all the time. Makes you weak."

"Give me the chance and I'll show you how weak I am." Race has an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Wow, Jessie said something similar to Santiago not too long ago."

"Where's my daughter, Turner?"

"Straight to the point, huh Racer. Tell you what." Turner turns to one of his men. "Secure him and bring him with us. We'll let Santiago decide on what to do with the rest of them."

Race is pulled from the team and his hands zip tied and is pushed away from the others.

…

Jessie and Jonny were placed against the wall in the main room. Jonny leaning against the cave wall with Jess against his right shoulder. To the guards, the two are just trying to stay close but in fact Jonny is trying to cut through the zip ties holding his hands together, with a flat steel knife. Race taught him to always carry a knife and in worse case scenarios keep a backup and hide it. Unfortunately the mini pocket knife is only good for cleaning your finger nails. If he doesn't get the 'taken care of your tools' lecture from Race, when they get out of this, he'll get it from Jessie.

Jonny is almost through when Turner comes back with Race in tow. Even though they are gagged, you can hear both of them call for Race, dad from Jessie.

Race is dropped to his knees with a gunman behind and Turner beside him.

Santiago looks at Race then back to Turner. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Race Bannon, Jessie's father. He was caught with a group of Army soldiers at the east entrance."

"Mierda! How did they find us this quickly?"

"That's not the problem, Santiago. The real problem is that we about twenty minutes or so before they send another team for rescue."

Santiago turns away and gives out his orders to his men. "Amigos, lets move. Get my helicopter ready, the kids will come with me." Santiago grabs Jessie by the arm and snatches her up pulling her away.

By the time Jess is on her feet, Jonny pulls hard against his bonds and snaps them. He jumps to his feet and charges at them pulling his gag away.

"Let her go!" he calls out, but, before he can reach them, two of his guards land on top of him, pinning him to the ground. A third comes from behind and puts his knee on Jonny's back and pulls the small knife away. He fights with everything he's got but the combined weight of the three is just too much.

Santiago turns back to him. "I'm impressed with how much fight you have muchacho, but don't worry, your time will come."

"Santiago." He turns to Turner. "I want to trade the boy for Racer."

"Why? You would not get any benefits in sacrificing him."

"Oh, I know. I just like the idea of forcing him to watch." Turner says with a smile.

Santiago can't help but to laugh. "I see no problem with that." He then turns to his men holding Jonny. "Take him out with the others and shoot them."

Jessie calls out to Jonny and tries to pull away from Santiago but he keeps his hold on her and pulls her closer grabbing her neck from behind.

"Oh no, senorita. You stay with me."

"Let the kids go and you might live through this." Race demands.

He slowly laughs at Race. "Why just live through this, when I can live through everything."

Jonny is still fighting as the two men pick him up to his feet. "I swear, if you take her outta here, nothing on earth will stop me from finding you."

He tightens his grip on Jess. "Your love of the girl is strong indeed but after tonight, I will be the only thing that will last forever." He turns pulling Jess with him. "Lets move." Race is pulled to follow as two men pull Jonny in the opposite direction.

…

Jessie and Race are pushed into the helicopter as Jonny is lead out the east entrance. When they walk out of the cave Jonny spots the small Ranger team lined up, side by side at the edge of the drop.

Just before he is added to the line, Jonny spots a green blinking dot on his stomach and then it goes away. He looks over at one of the guys in line and he gives Jonny a wink. Jonny keeps a straight face as he is turned and forced down on his knees. Jonny gets an idea.

As the gunman walks over to the rest of his group Jonny calls out. "This is how your going to do it, firing squad? And here I thought Mexican drug dealers where stone cold killers. You guys are a bunch of putas." Every gunmen and every Ranger slowly turns their head to Jonny. "I bet not one of you has the balls to shoot a kid face to face."

As the gunmen look at each other in a quiet questioning manner, SGT Colemen reaches out and slaps Jonny in the arm with his fingertips. "What the hell are you doing, kid." He whispers out. Jonny just motions to be calm.

"Well come on. Who's it gonna be." Jonny then speaks to himself out loud. "Mexi-CAN my ass."

One brave soul steps out and draws his sidearm and walks toward Jonny. "Hey look, we have a winner." Jonny announces. "Step right up and show us whatcha got."

As the shooter comes within five feet in front of him, Jonny he holds out his hands. "Wait wait wait. Right there. Right there is perfect." Then a green light appears on the shooters chest. When he sees it, he actually tries to brush it off his chest before reality sets in and the backup team of Rangers step out of the shadows with weapons ready. "Distractions are a bitch, huh." Jonny says smiling.

...

Its a thirty minute flight by helicopter to an Aztec temple where everything is set up and ready for the sacrifice, the only thing missing is the sun which is less then an hour away. Once pulled from the helicopter, Race and Jessie and locked in a small room with guards posted outside the door. Once the door's shut, Race ungags Jessie and notices that she has been crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Race showing concern for his daughter.

"No, dad, I'm not. For all I know Jonny was just…..." Jessie being hysterical.

"Hey, he's fine. Trust me. We had a second team on standby. I'm sure they stopped it." It was true about the second team but he wasn't really sure if they would have made it in time to save Jonny or Alpha team.

"Dad, don't lie to me. I need to know that he'll come for us." Jessie trying to compose herself.

"Jess, when has Jonny ever let us down when something like this happens, especially when it involves you."

Jessie starts to control her breathing better and nods to him. "Okay. Okay. He'll come. He always does."

"As long as we can stay alive, he'll be here, Jess. All he needs is time to find us, like always."

Jess and Race find a spot and try to relax as much as they can. The room stays quiet for a few minutes as Jess is leaning against Race.

Jess is the first to break the silence. "How long have we been gone?"

"Less then twenty-four hours." Race responses, she nods. "How have you two been holding up?"

"Good actually. Although I think this has happened to us too many times. It's like we're not scared of it anymore."

Race nods. "Once you're exposed to something so many times, you become desensitized."

"I know Jonny has. You should have seen him, he was solid as a rock, even cracking jokes until they separated us."

"Ya know Jess, I maybe old but I'm not blind. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. I just wish you two trust us enough to tell us the truth."

Jess looks over at him. "What do you mean?"

"We know you two are dating. Turner has been following you for almost a month. He sent us pictures."

Jess sits up. "Dad, how long do you think we've been keeping this from you?"

"I don't really know, months maybe." She can't help but to smile.

"What, longer?" The look on his face is priceless.

"No dad, try three weeks at best. We've only been talking about dating. Hell, we haven't even kissed each other until last night."

"So you two haven't been sneaking around behind me and Benton's back."

"Well, since we're being honest." Race gives a stern look. "but not dating or anything like that. Just the normal things teens do. But the thought of dating each other and something going wrong has both of us worried. It's not something easily recovered from. The weird thing is Jonny, he's still him but it's like he's ages five years when it's just him and me. And for me, I still tell him things that I would never tell someone I'm dating. It's very confusing sometimes, where the line of dating and best friends is. I can't really tell anymore."

Race sits up and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Believe it or not, that's a good thing. That means that there is no limit or boundary for you two. You can take this as far as the two of you want to go, and there will always be someone there to catch you if one of you falls."

"And if we both fall?"

"You can still have someone to hold on too as you go." Race giving a hopeful smile.

"So if we do decide to go head first into this dating thing, you're okay with it."

"Since we're being honest, No. To me, there will never be anyone good enough for my little girl. But if there is anyone who has the chance to prove me wrong, it's Jonny. The plus side, if he does do anything to hurt you, I know where he lives." Race gives a sincere smile which Jessie returns. "In the mean time, he better get here quick before I change my mind about you two."

…

After the rescue by Bravo team, everyone is choppered back to HQ to restock and receive new intel on what's happened. Capt. Osborne addresses her men after they have gathered with Dr Quest standing beside Jonny.

"Listen close because I'm only saying this once. Bravo team you will hit the main entrance to distract Santiago's men. Once done, Alpha team, you will fast rope down and proceed inside using any access points along the east side of the temple and rescue the assets." Both teams acknowledge.

"And as for you, young Mr. Quest. From everything I've read in your file, and heard from your father, if I tell you that your staying here, you would find away on one of these birds. So since you're going to disobey me, I'm going to use you to my advantage. You will ride with Alpha team, and I mean ride only. You will not step foot out of that chopper, do I make myself clear."

"Yes MA'AM." Jonny calls out.

"You will be monitoring and providing active intel to Alpha using close range cameras and tracking beacons, STG Colemen will show you how to use the equipment in route. Because of your volunteer work with archaeological sites, you are the closest thing to an expert I have on Aztec temples. Now, check your gear and mount up."

"YES MA'AM!" comes from the group as they turn to head out.

Jonny turns to his dad. "Are you okay with this?"

"No, I'm not. I just got you back and I wanted you to stay, but I know you son. You're not going to sit by and wait as long as Santiago has Jessie. Since you were ten, you have been watching over her and I know how you feel about her and what you two have been up to."

"If your talking about us dating, its not really official yet. We're weighing out pros and cons about it before we decide."

"You two are smart so I'm sure you will figure it out."

"Thanks dad." The two hug. "Well, gotta go to work, bye dad."

"Bye son." Benton calls out as Jonny heads out with Alpha team.

Capt. Osborne steps beside Benton. "That's one hell of a son you got there, Dr. Quest."

"I can't take all the credit. Race helped but his willingness to jump right in to save the people he cares about, is more like Rachel then anyone else." Benton smiles at the thought of his son being just like his late mother.

…

Jonny is geared up in light assault body armour complete with tactical knife, gloves, first aid kit, and basic odds and ends for mostly after the battle to help render aid if necessary. Both teams then board two helicopters and depart heading to the last know location that the aerial drone marked them just north-east of Mexico city.

Even though the temple is only 30 miles or so from the city, the temple has been shut down for nearly a month after the festival of the dead took place. Flight time for them is just under thirty minutes so Jonny is receiving a crash course on the tracking gear as soon as they left HQ. As the distance closes Jonny can't help to giggle at a thought bouncing around in his head.

Colemen sees Jonny's reaction and thinks it's nerves or even fear starting to creep in. He puts a hand on Jonny's shoulder. "Don't worry Jonny, there's nothing to be afraid of. This is going to be a piece of cake."

"First of all, the cake is a lie, and second, I'm not afraid. I have a movie scene playing in my head."

"Movie scene?" The SGT questions.

"Have you ever seen Apocalypse Now?" He nods. Out loud, Jonny begins to sing the tune to 'Flight of the Valkyries'. Colemen can't help but to laugh as he gets the attention of his men and points to Jonny. Within moments the whole group including the pilot starts to sing.

Alpha team's pilot starts to trail back and circle wide so that Bravo is the first to encounter Santiago's men. Alpha will circle wide and approach from the opposite direction in hope of minimum contact from ground forces.

As both teams ready themselves, and continue to sing, Jonny gets himself focused. 'I'm on my way, Jess,' he tells himself.

Back at HQ, Capt. Osborne is monitoring the communications channel. As the team is singing she turns to Dr Quest who is currently face-palming himself at what his son has just started.

"Dr. Quest, are you aware of your son's mental condition?" While keeping his face covered he slowly nods to acknowledge the Captains statement. "He's just as crazy as my Rangers." She says with a smile as she turns back to view the tracking map.

…

It's not really known on how long Race and Jessie have been waiting but it comes to no surprise when Turner comes to the door and opens it. Both Jess and Race, with hands still tied, stand up ready to fight.

"Now take it easy you two." Turner speaks out. "If you two don't play nice, I will shoot one of you."

"You won't touch me remember. I'm Santiago's meal ticket to immortality." Jess reminds him.

"True, but I can always shoot Racer if you try anything. As a matter of fact if he tries anything I'll still shoot him or you as long as it's a wounding shot." Race and Jess start to easy back. "Very good. Well guess what kids, its time." Guards rush in and secure both of them and push them out the door with Turner following.

They are taken to a large room, the open ceiling has been caped with thick clear glass in order to protect the statues lining the walls and a large stone worked alter that sits on top of a carved out platform against the far wall other artifacts lining the room picturing different things the Aztecs did in the sacrificial chamber.

"I'm starting to really hate these rooms." Jessie tells her dad and he agrees.

Santiago stands at the alter opening a briefcase and removing an object that is wrapped in cloth. The Aztec dagger, which was used for all sacrifices, looks as if it was buried for a centuries. It has some warn spots along the handle but the stone blade has been acid washed and ready to do its intended job. As Santiago finishes his preparations on the alter he picks up the faint sound of something familiar. As he looks up to the glass ceiling the faint sound starts to get louder just before a large black object screams across the top of the temple as gun fire rings out.

"Shit, the Army's here." Turner stating the obvious.

Santiago turns to his men inside the room. "Four of you stay here and two in the hall, the rest of you out side now!" The men scatter. "We don't have much time to get things ready."

As the main group of Santiago's men engage Bravo team, Alpha fly in from the opposite direction. As the helicopter hovers, they drop the end of the rope to descend.

Colemen looks to Jonny. "Remember what you're suppose to do?"

"Sure do SGT, just one problem."

"What's that?"

"No one had the forethought to strap me inside the helicopter." Jonny jumps out the open door taking hold of the rope and sliding down.

"Wait!" Is all Colemen can say as Jonny leaves his sight. "GO, GO, GO!" he yells to his men. He is the last to take the rope with hindsight hits him about Jonny. "Should have known he was going to do that."

When Colemen touches ground, the rope is released and the chopper breaks hard and flies away. With the team grouped together, with Jonny, they move inside. Things seem really easy for Alpha team. Almost no resistance as they make their way through the halls heading to the chamber. As they approach a 'T' section of the hall, Jonny holds the team and whispers to them.

"Okay, according to the sign, the chamber is the next left so be ready."

In unison the team whispers back. "Sign?"

"Yeah sign." Jonny points to the wall showing a small dark color sign written in Spanish with English underneath saying 'Chamber of Sacrifices next left'. "This place is a tourist trap, remember?"

Colemen speaks up for the team. "Well, fuck me sideways."

Jonny holds up his hands stopping all movement. "You hear that?" as faint voices come from the 'T' section. Jonny walks past the two men on point and slowly approach the turn. Peaking over then moving back, he puts his back to the wall holding up two fingers then motions down the hall. As one of the point men steps toward Jonny to trade places with him, Jonny hears one of the voices in Spanish speak out about checking the halls. With the other gunmen giving the go head, Jonny quickly pushes the Ranger back putting space between them and with his right thumb quickly marks crosshairs on the wall beside him just before the gunmen turns the corner spotting the waiting Ranger team.

Jonny grabs the gunman's shirt and uses his own momentum directing him around and head first into the wall where Jonny put the crosshairs knocking the guy out.

The team watches in awe as all eyes follow the gunman from the corner, around Jonny, hitting the wall, falling backwards and landing on the floor. With him out cold, all eyes go back to Jonny who gives a thumbs up. In unison, the Rangers use their off hand and pat the front of their vest to mimic clapping. Unfortunately, the second gunman heard the noise and walked to the end of the hall to investigate. Jonny and the man spot each other at nearly the same time but Jonny was a bit quicker by sliding behind him and catching him in a headlock cutting the guys air supply. He pulls him back to the team when the gunman starts to fade and pass out.

As soon as he's down Jonny whispers to the team. "Go, Go, Go."

The two men on point take off down the hall, one on each side staying close to the wall with the others following, Jonny being the last to follow after zip tying the two men.

…

Inside the chamber, Santiago is done setting up. He removes his jacket and looks over at Jess smiling. "I'm ready for you, senorita." Turner knocks Race down to his knees as the two guards on Jess pull her over to Santiago, Jess fighting as best as she can while still being tied. Once she reaches him, he grabs her by the neck and pulls her close placing her back to his chest. He tilts his head down to Jessis's hair and breaths in deeply. "If only we had more time." Then pulls her behind the alter.

The two Rangers emerge from the dark hallway and use the end of their rifles to strike the two guards just inside the chamber. Race elbows Turner on the stomach and throws his tied arms around his neck and begins to chock him backing up against the wall close to the entrance.

Santiago grabs Jess tighter backing up to the wall picking up the stone blade as the rest of Alpha team enters with weapons ready. When Race is done nearly chocking the life out of Turner, all who remain is Santiago and two of his men.

Jonny makes it to the chamber opening and whispers out to Race who ducks into the hall.

"Race in here." He calls out.

Race response quietly. "Jonny, what are you doing here?"

Jonny pulls his knife from his right thigh holster. "Playing Ranger and saving you." Cutting his hands free and puts the knife away.

"He's still has Jess." Race looks back into the room.

"Keep him talking and I'll take him from the side." Jonny slides out the hall using the free standing statues and other items on display as cover.

Race steps back out and call for Santiago. "Give up. There's no way out."

He looks over to the remaining two men who look at each other then slowly lowers their weapons to the ground.

"You're all alone just let her go." Race calls out again.

"I don't think so senor. As long as I have her you won't touch me and once I put this knife in her chest, I will be inmorta."

"Someone shoot this bastard, already!" Jess screams out.

"It's alright Ponchita, just keep looking at me and everything will be alright." Race moves his eyes slowly to Jessie's right side which she follows. To her right she sees the one person she wanted to be here to save her, hiding behind a stone statue just fifteen feet away. All it takes is a look and both of them communicated the same idea. Jonny holds out five fingers and slowly counts down. Jess looks back at Race and mouths the countdown.

"3…...2…..1." Jess leans her head forward then rocks back hard hitting Santiago square in the nose most likely breaking it. He rocks back but keeps his grip on Jess and is now enraged. He picks her up and steps forward to the alter slamming Jessie hard knocking the wind out of her. As soon as he lifts the knife, Jonny jets out from hiding and slams into Santiago side hard pushing him away from Jess.

Santiago turns and falls to his knees beside Jonny who now feels like he tackled a brick wall. Jonny rolls to his back just in time to see Santiago on his knees lifting the knife. Jonny brings up one foot to try and push Santiago as he brings up his hands to block. He brings the knife down hard hitting Jonny's forarms blocking the knife but Jonny's foot just isn't strong enough to push him off. Santiago adding his weight into the attack, the knife travels closer to Jonny.

Jessie regains some of her breath and rolls off the front of the alter, Race moving in to grab her and move out of the line of fire. He picks up a knife from one of the Rangers and cuts her hands free.

Jonny thinks fast and shifts his and Santiago's weight to his left side and tries to defect the strike but he's too strong and fast for Jonny to get clear so the dagger pierces his left shoulder making Jonny scream out in pain.

Jess freezes when she hears him and turns back to the alter. "Jonny!" she cries out. The Ranges hold action. Santiago has cover, is still armed, and has Jonny.

Santiago leans closer to Jonny. "If I can't have her, I'll use you." He then pulls the knife from Jonny's shoulder but when he tries to grab him and stand, Jonny locks onto him and rolls back to the ground bring Santiago over him rolling away from the alter. When he's clear of the alter and Jonny, shoots ring out from the Ranger team. Four rounds total, two each from the two point men, causing Santiago to fall quietly.

Jessie calls out to Jonny again hoping for an answer.

"I'm still here. Is it over?" He sounds groggy.

Colemen answers. "It's over."

"Good." Jonny calls out. "Medic." Jessie's eyes go wide and takes off away from her dad and heads right for Jonny. Race follows as Colemen taps one of his men and also takes off to Jonny as the SGT calls in the report.

"Jonny, talk to me." You can tell the worry in her voice.

"I've been stabbed. More importantly, are you okay?"

She smiles at him as the medic pulls a pack and begins to get started on Jonny. "Your the one bleeding and you're asking me if I'm okay."

"I have my priorities remember. You always come first, Jess."

"This boy has it bad." The medic tells them getting their attention. "Brace for Pain, Quest." As the medic pours disinfected on the wound.

"Son- of-a-Bitch." Jonny yells out as Jessie and Race hold him down.

Once Santiago's men surrenders and the temple is secure, the first chopper out carries Race, Jonny, Jessie, and the Army medic who was on Alpha to HQ where the medical ward is on standby.

…

Back at HQ, the Doctor is done sewing up Jonny's arm and the family is gathered together around Jonny's cot, Jonny propped up against the wall and Jess sitting at the foot, her hand on his knee, both trading looks and smiles.

Race interrupts. "For someone who's trying to keep a relationship quiet, you two are being quite open about it."

"Well, I've made up my mind about it. I'm just waiting on the other half to catch up." Jonny giving a smile.

"Don't you dare try to force a decision, Quest, or we might have to call the doc back in." Jessie's smile betraying her statement.

The group laughs as Capt Osborne and another officer walks into the room. All eyes turn to the Capt.

"Everyone, this is my CO, Colonel Tom Hardy. He's head of Section 8." She announces.

"Hello everyone. I'm here to give you the standard non-disclosure speech."

"No need Colonel." Jonny speaks out.

"We know it by heart." Jessie finishes.

"Well, in that case, I'll just leave this for everyone to sign." He hands the folder to Race and holds out a letter to Jonny. "And this is for you, Mr. Quest."

Jonny takes the letter with his good hand and passes it to Jess. "What is it" as she opens the letter for him. There is a unit patch with a '8' on it.

"It's a letter of recommendation and our unit patch." Col. Hardy answer. "Section 8 is an underground unit working with the DEA on controlling the drug trade from here to the US. The cover story for us is a Ranger unit out of Panama went rogue and muscled their way into the drug trade."

"Awesome." Jonny reply's. "Has it been working?"

"Oh yeah. As a matter of fact that letter is an open invite into my unit. You impressed me, Quest. Not an easy task, especially for a civilian."

"Wow. Thank you very much but I have other priorities before I decide on what to do for a career." Jonny looks over to Jess and smiles.

Jess leans over and kisses him slowly oh the lips in front of the quest clan. When she pulls away the Col speaks out.

"I'm not going to try to compete with that." He then turns to the family. "As soon as he is clear, I'll arrange a flight back to the states."

"Thank you very much Col." Benton responds.

As he and Capt Osborne walk out he whispers to Race and Dr. Quest. "You better watch those two."

Jonny and Jessie continue to stare at each other as Jonny speaks out. "Race, would you mind if I dated your daughter." The couple look over to him smiling.

"As long as you two stay twenty-five feet away from each other and I can resist the urge to kill you." Benton looks over at him seeing the large smile across his face.

"See Jess, I told you I would die a happy man."

…

…

The End.

Well, that's it. Short tale that I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think and I will continue to crank out new ideas and hope I come up with a new story for you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
